Imperfection
by manhattanProject
Summary: She was my complete opposite. But everything I hated in everyone else for some reason just pulled me in to her. It's like I was attracted to what annoyed me the most in people. Alex/Mitchie one-shot


**A/N: well since everyone was on a one-shot high I decided to join the party. The idea was in my head for a total of an hour or so and I just went with it so here is what came of that. Sorry if it's just a mess but whatever lol. The title is Imperfection by Skillet but the story isn't _entirely_ based off the lyrics...meh. Enjoy. **

**As always, let me know what you think. Leave a review**

**Follow me on Twitter too: (at symbol) manhatanProject**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And that's about it.**

* * *

"I got a small coffee, skim and sugar, for…Mickey?" I announced the order but not many people were in the shop at this hour. A girl I've seen in here countless times with dark brown hair raised her eyebrow at me.

"Uh…did you mean Mitchie?" she asked me and I double checked the name on the cup.

"No, this definitely says Mickey. But considering you're the only one asking about it, I'm assuming it shouldn't." She rolled her eyes and I tried not to smile at how annoyed she was. After working here for so long, serving the same people, it was amusing to see how everyone reacted when one of us would make a mistake. "Hey, I didn't take the order; I just made it."

"You know, I've been coming here ever since I was a freshman and after three years you guys still hardly ever get my name right." She crossed her arms while I was still holding her drink.

"Maybe you should speak up…or annunciate." I allowed myself to smile at her finally and I could tell it got on her nerves.

"I speak just fine, thank you."

"Whatever you say, Mickey." I lifted my snapback with the coffee shop's name on it, pushed my bangs back, and turned it backwards.

"It's Mitchie."

"Not according to this cup it's not."

"Well maybe you guys should do your job correctly."

"I do my job just fine, thank you," I quipped back, smiling once again. I set the cup back down on the counter and grabbed the nearby marker. Scribbling down something quick, I avoided her irritated glare and handed her drink to her. "But I apologize on behalf of our cashier. He's kind of an idiot. But he's no better at making the drinks so technically you lucked out." Her eyes softened a bit but she still looked annoyed with me.

"Well thank you."

"No problem, Mitch."

"My name is Mitchie."

"My name is Alex."

"I didn't ask."

"Are you always this uptight or is it because you didn't have your coffee yet?" I asked even though I knew she was always like this when I would see her in here. She scoffed at my question and placed a hand on her hip.

"Excuse me? I am not uptight."

"If you say so."

"I'm not." I raised my hands in defense.

"Hey it's not a big deal though. Enjoy your coffee and the rest of your day," I offered and she pressed her tongue against her cheek.

"Thank you." She turned around and I smirked as she walked away.

"No problem. And good luck with Miley," I added and she stopped in her tracks to face me again.

"What are you talking about?" I grabbed the cloth from my back pocket and wiped the counter down.

"The girl you're always staring at in here."

"I don't _stare_ at her."

"She's pretty though, so A+ for your taste in females. But I don't think you're her type."

"Oh you don't?" I shook my head and she raised her eyebrow at me again. "And why is that? Because I forgot you know me, right?"

"I know you well enough."

"This is the longest conversation we've ever had though. You didn't even know what my name was."

"Like that means anything. And the fact that you're so uptight about your name says a lot about you anyway."

"I'm _not_ uptight."

"Well _someone_ didn't read my note on their cup…" I shrugged my shoulders and tossed the cloth on the table, wiping my hands on my black apron. She narrowed her eyes and then looked at her drink, reading it out loud.

"_Mitchie, __ lighten up_," she said and looked at me blankly.

"Hey I put a smiley face too."

"Well aren't you sweet…" I stifled a laugh and leaned against the counter.

"I do try."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"All I'm saying is you learn a lot working here for so long. I see you guys in here all the time. Have you two even spoken to each other?"

"She's been in a few of my classes since freshman year but…wait, why am I telling you this?"

"Because whether you'll admit it or not you're curious as to what I have to say."

"You really think that?"

"Yeah."

"And how do you figure?"

"You're still standing here talking to me when you're so clearly annoyed with me." She bit her lip and looked down before shifting on her feet. "Do you want my advice?"

"No, not really. But I have a feeling you're gonna give it to me anyway." I let out a short laugh and grabbed the coffee pot and emptied the remains in the sink.

"You're wasting your time with her," I told her without even looking at her.

"Excuse me?" I glanced up and rolled my eyes.

"Well don't look at me like I'm trying to offend you."

"You're not?"

"Do you always just respond with a question or is it just with me?" I asked and grabbed a new pot of coffee, pouring some into a small cup.

"I do that when someone's being rude."

"I'm just telling you like it is. Miley's not your type either anyway."

"So you just know everything then." I bent down and took the milk out of the fridge.

"Pretty much."

"Well thanks for your input but I don't need your help or advice or whatever it is you're trying to do."

"You say that now…"

"I don't even know why I'm still talking to you. I have to get to class soon."

"Right, can't be late." I stirred sugar into the coffee, covered it with a lid and slipped on a sleeve. "Again, good luck. Have a nice day, Mitchie." I handed her the cup and she looked at me weirdly.

"What is this?"

"You've been standing here talking to me for a while. This is either in case your coffee isn't hot anymore or to make up for annoying you." She stared at it for a second or two.

"A regular apology would have sufficed but thank you."

"Oh I'm not apologizing."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you'll be back. And I don't just mean to this coffee shop." She stared at me again and shook her head.

"Goodbye Alex."

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I called out after her as she left the store and I heard her huff on her way out. I chuckled to myself and went back to wiping down the counter.

She would always come in around the same time. When the semester would start I would learn how often some of the students would come in here and around what times. Mitchie was always here in the morning but sometimes during the afternoon or evening she'd come back and actually stay and study or do homework.

The next day I caught her while I was working the night shift. She had her laptop open and a couple papers in front of her. She was in a dark grey pea coat, skinny jeans, and she had her glasses on again. There were only maybe five other customers in the shop. I grabbed the coffee pot and walked over to her.

"More coffee?" I offered but she kept her attention on her work.

"Um…yeah, thank you…" she trailed off before she looked up at me and her face dropped. "Oh it's you." I flashed a bright smile.

"Did you miss me this morning?"

"Can't say that I did." I refilled her cup and took the empty seat across from her. She glared at me over her laptop screen. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Eh, it's kind of dead in here." I leaned in a little closer and brought my voice down. "And I saw you looking at Miley again. I'm assuming you made no progress." She shut her computer and folded her arms as she leaned back in her seat.

"I didn't come back for your advice like you thought I would though so why are you so concerned with what I do?"

"You look miserable and I feel bad?"

"I'm not _miserable_."

"Look, I've seen you in here, sometimes even on the occasional casual date after class-"

"So what do you just watch me all the time?"

"No but it _is_ entertaining when I happen to catch it." She blushed slightly and looked down. "It's okay that you don't know what you're doing."

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying…"

"And what makes you think I don't know what I'm doing?"

"I'm not saying you're _bad_ at dates but you're no stranger to crashing and burning on one that's for sure."

"Please, enlighten me." I took my cap off and fixed my hair a bit.

"Well for starters, you're too critical…of literally everything. No one wants to hear any of that especially on the first date, no matter how casual it is."

"I'm not _critical_ I just don't like-"

"Second of all, you need focus on things you actually do like. What are some of your hobbies? Besides studying I mean, since you're always doing it."

"Um…I don't know, I mean I go to class most of the week and then I go to work and-"

"I didn't ask what you do; I asked what your hobbies are. Now, what do you like doing?" I could tell I was well past getting on her nerves but she never told me to go away.

"Why are you so curious about me? What makes me so special?"

"I was getting to that question."

"You're so obnoxious. You don't see me getting in your business and invading your personal space for no reason."

"I'm not the one who can't get a second date."

"I don't see you with a boyfriend."

"That's because I'm gay too."

"Well I don't see you with a girlfriend either," she challenged.

"I never said I wanted one."

"Are you always this annoying?"

"See, this is what I'm talking about."

"This isn't even a date!"

"Thank god, I'd kill myself if it was."

"Why are you even here? I just wanted to study. It's really none of your business how I am on dates and I don't particularly care if you think I'm good at them or not. I don't need your pity."

"Do you want a date with Miley or not?"

"What makes you think you can get me a date with _anyone_ let alone Miley? You're not exactly the most charming person in the world."

"No but I do know how girls work and what they want."

"And I don't?"

"Not from what I can tell, no," I told her and she scoffed in response. "I can see that you want to go up to her but you won't make the first move. So you got to make her come to you. Have you ever had an actual conversation with Miley?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well…no, not exactly. I mean, she asked me a question or two in class but-"

"Exactly."

"Okay so are you just bothering me to make me feel bad about myself because-"

"No of course not."

"Then just leave me alone Alex." I looked around and noticed a few more people were in the shop so I figured I should get back to work anyway before people started complaining.

"Alright."

"Really? You're gonna leave me alone…just like that?"

"See? I'm not a _complete_ asshole now am I?"

"I don't know about that." I pushed my seat back and stood up.

"I could have helped you, you know."

"I don't need nor do I want your help. You can't just walk up to a random girl and tell her what to do."

"You're not random; I see you all the time."

"What_ever _you know what I mean."

"Okay then. I'll let you get back to studying." I walked away from her table and back behind the counter.

I watched Mitchie open her laptop again and go back to typing something. I was preparing drinks for the few customers we would get every now and then. Sometimes she would tear her eyes away from her work and glance over at Miley sitting on the other side of the shop.

The nerves were clear, any idiot could tell. I felt bad, really. She seemed like a nice girl but she just had the worst luck. When it died down a bit again I filled up a cup with coffee, knowing exactly how to make it. I walked up to Miley's table and set it down. She looked up at me.

"Oh, I didn't order coffee," she said politely and I smiled.

"I know." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mitchie staring at us. "You see that girl over there?" I asked, pointing her out with my eyes so she wouldn't notice I was talking about her.

"The one with the glasses?"

"Yeah. It's from her."

"Oh, I know her; I think she's in my English class. That was nice of her."

"So don't worry about it; it's on the house."

"Thank you," she said and I smiled again.

"You're welcome." I headed back to the counter and resumed preparing drinks for people.

Miley got up after a moment or so and went over to where Mitchie was sitting. It took her a bit to realize someone was next to her and I saw a brief hint of annoyance flash across her features. When she noticed it wasn't me again she just looked extremely nervous and shocked.

I watched them interact for a while before Miley sat down with her. I smiled to myself and placed a few glasses in the sink to wash. When I looked up I saw them talking to each other and could just barely hear what they were saying. I tried not to laugh when Mitchie would stutter or say something odd.

After a couple minutes Miley got up and walked towards the restroom. Once she was out of sight I went to the table next to Mitchie's to clear it and wipe it down. I looked over and she was staring at me. I couldn't read the expression on her face though but it was amusing nevertheless. She crossed her arms like she seemed to always be doing.

"May I help you with something?" I asked nicely and she pointed to the empty seat next to her.

"Get over here."

"Ooh feisty, is that any way to say thank you?" I sat down next to her again regardless and kept the smile on my face. "You're welcome by the way. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Okay fine, thank you."

"Then what's the matter? Why do you look like you still want to hit me?"

"Because!"

"Relax Mitchie, you're doing fine. See, this is your problem."

"Oh, great, you're going to tell me more things that are wrong with me…"

"No, I'm just going to tell you to calm down. You're overthinking things. She came over here because she thinks you like her and she thought it was sweet of you to buy her coffee."

"But I didn't."

"Who cares? She thinks you did. It shows you're sweet _and_ confident. Girls like Miley like that."

"How do you know Miley?"

"Same as how I know you. I've seen her in here with other people too. And sometimes she even checks you out."

"Shut up no she doesn't." I noticed her cheeks getting red again and she avoided my eyes for a moment.

"Yes she does. But you wouldn't know since you're drowning in books and papers most of the time." She looked up at me again and she seemed a bit hopeful. It was a nice change from her looking aggravated with me.

"Does she really?"

"Yes." She sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I didn't think I'd actually be sitting down and having a conversation with her. And I can't believe you actually made that happen."

"Well I told you I could help."

"Really…why do you want to help me?"

"I told you; I've seen you in here so many times with people…"

"Okay so I suck at dating; is that what you wanted to hear?" I breathed out a light laugh and shook my head. "So you really are just trying to help?"

"Well that and since you think I am arrogant and don't know what I'm talking about I kind of just want to prove you wrong now."

"You're an ass."

"Thank you."

"You really think you can help me get with her?"

"Yes."

"You're so full of yourself. So what you just know what every girl wants? What are you some kind of lesbian player?"

"Ouch, that one actually hurt. And no, I'm not." I stood up before Miley could come back and find me sitting in her seat. "So what do you say?" She bit her lip and actually looked like she was considering it.

"I don't know."

"Come on, what have you got to lose? If anything you'll just be right back where you started."

"Ugh…fine. I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this."

"Don't worry. Now, what have you guys been talking about?"

"Just like…I don't know, school and-"

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there. You need to cut that out."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's like your life revolves around school. Ask her about herself. Don't make the conversation all about you and definitely not about school," I instructed her as I went back to wiping the next table down. Miley still hadn't come back.

"Should you really be giving advice on not being self-centered?"

"I thought you were going to listen to me." She huffed and looked back towards the restrooms before looking at me again.

"Alright then what do I do?"

"Nothing, just keep it casual. This is the first real time you guys are having together. You don't want to give so much away or ask too many questions."

"But I want to get to know her."

"And you'll have plenty of time to do that when you go on an actual date. But you have to leave some sort of mystery to you. You can't let her figure you out completely in one shot. And vice versa."

"So wait…"

"Mitchie…first things first…breathe. She'll notice if you're tense and uptight."

"Stop calling me that."

"Relax. You already know she wants to talk to you or else she wouldn't have come over. Calm down and just let the conversation flow. She's coming back by the way." She looked behind her and saw Miley walking from the restrooms. She sat back down and Mitchie looked like she was still slightly panicking.

"Sorry there was someone already in there so I had to wait," she explained as she crossed one leg over the other and sipped her drink.

"It's okay I was just reading…" I knew where she was going and I shot her a stern look and shook my head before she could go on about anything school related. She furrowed her brows briefly and I pointed at myself. "And uh…talking to Alex." She sounded only slightly unsure and I was relieved she managed to not make it sound so awkward.

"Oh…who's Alex?" She looked to me and I shook my head again.

"She's just some girl I know that was in here. But anyway…" I walked back to the counter, trusting that Mitchie would talk about anything other than school or work so she wouldn't bore the girl to death like she does with most people.

I went back to work and tried not to pay attention to the two girls sitting at the table. They were there for another hour before Miley stood up and they exchanged their goodbyes. They shared a quick hug and Mitchie sat back down as Miley exited the coffee shop. When the door closed she got back up and walked over to the counter.

"Hey," I said, cleaning my hands with a towel.

"I hate that you were right."

"Stings a little doesn't it, admitting you were wrong?"

"Alright don't get so cocky; I'm trying to thank you."

"What happened? Did you finally talk about something else? She seemed into you."

"Yes we did and do you really think so?"

"Yeah totally."

"She wanted to meet up for dinner tomorrow night," she said, still slightly nervous. But I could tell she was excited. It was actually kind of cute.

"That's great, Mitchie. But why do you kind of look like you want to throw up?"

"Because…"

"Have you never actually been on a real date before?" I asked and her face started getting red again as a blush graced her cheeks.

"No it's not that. I mean… I have…but it's been a while. And the last date I went on was with a guy."

"So you just have never been on a real date with a girl."

"Well…no, not really…" she trailed off and bit her lip. It seemed like a habit of hers. "Is that bad?"

"No," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "But even if you have it probably wouldn't have helped you much with Miley anyway."

"And you will?"

"I helped you get this far, didn't I?"

"Okay fine you have a point. You seem to know what you're talking about. So am I on my own now or?"

"Are you saying you need my help?" I teased and she crossed her arms. It was just too amusing not to push her buttons.

"If I say yes will you shut up and stop being so obnoxious about it?"

"Can't promise you that, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that."

"Still sensitive about names, I see…" I set up another coffee pot and looked up to see she was still annoyed with me. "Alright, my bad."

"_My_ _bad_ is the worst form of an apology."

"I beg of you don't pull this kind of stuff on your date tomorrow." She dropped her arms and rested an elbow against the counter.

"Miley isn't as annoying as you are."

"That's what you think."

"Oh shut up."

"I could have sworn you wanted my help now…"

"Okay, okay. So what should I do about this?" she asked seriously and I sighed as the pot heated up.

"Well considering this is an actual date you're gonna need a lot more prepping than just a quick chat while she's in the bathroom. Want to meet me for lunch tomorrow?" I offered and she tilted her head to side. "Not as a date."

"Fine. What time should I be here?"

"Oh no we're not meeting here."

"Why not?"

"You're too comfortable here. We'll go to Jimmy's Diner a couple blocks down from here." She sighed loudly and stood up straight again.

"Alright then. I get out of class at five after twelve."

"Great, so do I."

"Wait, you go to school here too?"

"Yeah, what did you think?"

"I don't know. You seemed older."

"I'm a senior."

"Oh, I've just never seen you around before."

"Because like you, I am drowning in work most of the time."

"So why do you make fun of me for it?"

"Because it's funny."

"I hate you."

"See you on our date tomorrow," I told her with a wink before she walked away. She flipped me off as she retreated and I heard the bell ring harshly when she went through the door.

The next day I arrived at the diner and she was already at a table. I pulled off my leather jacket and set it on the back of my chair and eyed her as I sat down. She took a sip from her water and I raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you been here?" I asked once I sat down.

"Like…fifteen minutes, why?"

"Okay well tonight you're not going to be early."

"But being late is rude," she said pointedly and I knew she was talking about me.

"I'm not late. I got out of class like twenty minutes ago. I had to go to my dorm first. And I'm just saying you don't want to seem too eager."

"Oh…alright."

"What do you want to order?"

"You're not gonna tell me what to eat too?" she asked and I let out a laugh.

"No I think you can handle this one on your own." A waitress came and took our order and once she was gone I saw Mitchie giving me another hard stare. "What?"

"Do you just shamelessly stare at _every_ girl you see? You've done it like three times already."

"Only the ones with nice asses."

"Alex!"

"What? It was a joke, calm down. I haven't even done anything. And also don't do that on your date."

"Do what? Stare at other girls? Why the hell would I do something so rude?"

"No not that; I mean don't assume that if she happens to be looking somewhere else it's because she's checking out another girl. Jealousy like that isn't cute, especially when you're not even together."

"I'm not _jealous_…"

"She's going to be there with _you_ so don't worry about other people."

"Okay…so what do we talk about then? You said not to give too much away."

"That was last night. You can give a little more now but still keep a distance. Also, since you're so uptight-"

"I'm not uptight!"

"Learn to take a joke. I haven't heard you laugh once."

"Because you're not funny."

"I'm hilarious, actually. But even if something isn't funny, laugh anyway. Girls like Miley like a girl with a good sense of humor. And it'll make her feel good about herself if she thinks she can make you laugh."

"Even if it's not true?"

"Yeah, it's like a confidence boost."

"You would know about that…" The waitress eventually came back with our food but of course Mitchie had a complaint. Apparently something was wrong and once the waitress apologized and left I glared at the short brunette sitting across from me.

"Can you not?"

"What?"

"When you're out with Miley, if something happens to be wrong with your food and it's nothing major or that important, then don't complain."

"But-"

"No buts. Girls don't like it when they feel like you're annoyed by the smallest things. Also it just seems like there's no pleasing you."

"But that's not true, I-"

"And it's not the waitress's fault. You did the same thing to me the other day too. It wouldn't kill you to keep your critical comments to yourself on a date."

"You're one to talk about keeping comments to yourself. Should I keep interrupting her like you're doing with me too?" she asked with a smirk and I drank some of my soda.

"No; I'm allowed to interrupt you. I'm the teacher here." She rolled her eyes and I sat up straight. "Do you know where you're going tonight?"

"Um…some Italian restaurant in Roslyn, I don't remember. It started with an M."

"Matteo's?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"It's the only decent Italian place around that area. The waiters are all guys too so you don't have to worry about her checking them out," I added in as a joke.

"Shut up."

"You know, one of these days I'm going to get you to crack a real smile," I promised her but she remained completely unfazed.

"I highly doubt it."

The rest of our lunch continued pretty much the same. Occasionally she would do something and I would tell her not to do it on her date. I coached her though topics she should stay away from and how she should act or behave to keep Miley interested.

When we were ready to leave I took the check and offered to pay for everything but of _course_ she had a problem with that too. We argued for a good five minutes before I had to tell the waitress to just take my card and ignore Mitchie's protests.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"I asked you to come here so I'm paying for it. What's the big deal?"

"This wasn't even a date! And I hate it when people pay for me."

"Is this some type of feminist thing?"

"No I just don't like it." The waitress came back shortly after and I left a tip and signed for it before taking my card back.

"Again…don't do this on your date. Miley is most likely going to want to pay. And if she offers don't be this stubborn about it. When a girl is trying to do something nice it's discouraging when someone won't let them."

"Are you talking about the bill or yourself now?"

"Oh look at you all clever."

"Bite me."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't want you to pay."

"That sounds like a personal problem; something you should keep to yourself when you're out on a date."

"Okay then. _Thank you_ Alex."

"No problem, so next on our list we-"

"Wait hold on, I thought we were just going to talk over lunch. There's more?"

"Of course there's more. We need to make you look hot tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"The cute nerd look is fine but you want to spice it up a bit every now and then," I told her as we headed outside and I unlocked my car.

"I'm not a _nerd_," she said defiantly, heading towards her own car which was parked not too far from mine. I wasn't surprised that she completely missed the fact that I called her cute and only paid attention to the negative.

"Follow me to Roosevelt, we'll go shopping."

"But I hate shopping," she whined and I got in my car and rolled the window down. I started the car and pulled up next to her.

"Suck it up if you want my help still."

"Fine. I'll see you there."

"Nope, get in my car."

"Why would I do that?"

"So I know you'll actually go." She groaned and got in my car anyway. "Just think of it this way; now you get to spend more time with me." I smiled brightly at her and she just put her seatbelt on.

"Lucky me."

Our trip to the mall took a lot longer than I anticipated. I didn't think she'd be _that_ stubborn about everything but she proved me wrong. I had to force her into every store and when I dragged her into Victoria's Secret she nearly hit me. But I think she was finally starting to warm up to me.

It was around seven when we made it back to her room with all the traffic and everything. I was waiting for her, sitting at a desk chair, while she showered. She didn't live with a roommate and I could just bet it was because she couldn't deal with living with someone that might bother her.

I waited for fifteen minutes before she emerged out of the bathroom with her hair wet and only a towel covering her, stopping high up on her leg. She was always wearing sweaters or coats I never noticed that she actually had a really nice body. The water from her hair dripped down the strands and landed on her chest and shoulders.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I asked what you picked out." I was surprised she wasn't uncomfortable being in front of me in only a towel. But I guess after nagging her in the dressing rooms all day she kind of got used to me being there. At first she definitely was too embarrassed.

"Oh the uh…the black one," I said and held up the dress for her. I knew she was going to a nice place but she didn't understand why she couldn't just wear jeans. It took such a long time to convince her that the dress didn't make her look like a slut. "Don't forget the new bra."

"Ugh I still can't believe you made me buy that."

"I didn't make you do anything. I simply made a suggestion. Now stop complaining _for once_."

"You're impossible."

"As are you, now get dressed." She took the dress and the bag with everything else in it and she went in the bathroom again. As she walked away my eyes landed on her backside. When I heard the door close I shook the thoughts from my head and leaned back. Mitchie was a cute girl but I doubt I could think of her like…_that_. It just seemed weird. She was pretty but not like…sexy or anything.

"Is this okay?" Her voice pulled my attention back to her. I hadn't even realized how long I was just staring at the ground thinking. I looked up at her, now fully dressed, and my eyes almost widened.

"Holy shit," I blurted out without really meaning to. Her hair was still a little wet but slightly curly. She had on a black dress that stopped mid-thigh and black heels to match. She looked down at herself self-consciously and looked back at me.

"What? Does it look that bad? I thought you said it was good when we were at-"

"No, Mitchie, relax. You look great."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Do you have your contacts in?"

"Yeah. But really what's so wrong with my glasses?"

"Nothing. But we're not going for the sexy librarian look," I said as I stood up and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Did you just call me sexy?" I was taken aback by her forward question but I really had no room to say anything about it since I've been forward this whole time.

"What? No."

"Yes you did."

"No, Mitchie. Now sit down so I can do your make up."

"Why am I letting you do all of this?" she asked out loud, not really to anyone in particular, but I answered her anyway.

"Because you know I know what I'm doing and you know that you don't."

"Ugh."

"I know Miley and how she is okay. You're the one that wants to get with her so badly." Although I couldn't tell why she did. I already told her she wasn't her type. But still, I wanted to help, even if I didn't know Mitchie that well. The only interaction we ever have is when I take her order. But after spending so much time with her today it kind of felt like we were friends, or something close to that anyway.

"Alright, alright." She sat down in the chair I was just occupying and I started applying her make up. She made it a point to tell me a million times how much she didn't like it or to tell me not to use too much so I went easy on her. She didn't really need that much anyway. Her face was naturally pretty. After a few minutes I was finally done.

"Okay, all finished. Keep your hair curly. It's always straight and that's fine but it looks good like this."

"It does?"

"Yes. Also, now that you've gotten past the first encounter and are going on a legitimate date you're going to have to actually flirt with her."

"What?" I should have expected a sort of deer in headlights look from her and it was funny how nervous she was. I've never met anyone so worried about these kinds of things before Mitchie.

"I take it you don't know _how_ to flirt."

"I do know how to flirt I just think it might be a little-"

"Mitchie, you want her to think you're interested in her too. Compliment her, hell you can even tease her a little. It's what she wants."

"It is?"

"I thought you were finally past questioning me. Just trust me. Miley is really flirty. You have to one up her or she'll get bored. Don't let her think she's the one in control."

"But…I just…"

"Don't know how to flirt?"

"I do! Would you stop assuming I'm some kind of hermit who has never been with anyone before?" I walked up to her as she stood back up until she was against the wall. I put my hands against it on either side of her head and she gulped.

"Don't be afraid to get a little close; a little intimidation won't hurt. Make her want you but don't let her think she can have you just yet." She placed her hand on my neck and stood up a little straighter. I could feel her breath on my lips and I glanced down at hers. I had no idea what was going on. "What uh, what are you doing?"

"What? I'm not doing anything." She looked at me for a moment and the faintest hint of a smile played on her lips. "You have really pretty eyes."

"I…what?"

"You know…I never properly thanked you for helping me with all this. I've spent so much time arguing with you but you're actually really nice…and a really good teacher." Her hand was still on my neck and her fingers lightly tangled in my hair.

"Stop doing that," I managed to say and I didn't want to admit that it kind of felt good. She was so close to me. My breath hitched in my throat and then she smirked. "My god." She pulled away from me and went over to her closet to look for a coat.

"You were saying?"

"Touché Mitchie. I'm impressed. But don't ever do that again."

"You told me to flirt," she shrugged and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Not with _me_."

"What's the matter? Can't handle it?" I shook my head and laughed.

"Just put your coat on. Miley's going to be here soon." I stood and walked over to her closet and pulled out a black leather jacket. "On second thought; wear this. It's hotter. Don't raise your damn eyebrow at me again; I know you're doing it." I handed the jacket to her and she had the exact expression on her face that I was expecting. "Keep that in check when you're on your date. Text me after and let me know how it went. I got to go."

"Alex, wait!" she called out before I could leave her room.

"What?"

"I know it's the first date but like…"

"Just stop worrying and remember what I told you. You will be fine. She's gonna love you." She sighed and then walked up to me and, to my complete and utter surprise, pulled me into a quick hug. "What was that for?"

"Just…I don't know, thank you. I've been waiting to finally go on a date with Miley since freshman year."

"You're welcome. And I'm glad you're finally warming up to me. It was bound to happen. I'll see you around, Mitch," I said as I opened the door and headed out.

"It's Mitchie!" I chuckled quietly and yelled back from the hallway.

"Get over it!"

Over the next couple of weeks I'd been seeing Mitchie a lot. She was a lot less stubborn about my suggestion but still complained about almost literally everything. Her first date went really well according to her and she started casually seeing Miley more and more. And the whole time I was right there guiding her along the way.

There was just something about Mitchie. She was so annoying and had a problem with everything but there was just something about her. I thought she was funny. Her weird antics and smartass remarks about everything were just…charming…in a strange way. And the more we hung out the more I seemed to like it.

She still doubted herself and worried how to impress Miley and after a while I kind of got tired of it. I didn't know what it was. Despite helping her I just _wanted_ to hang out with her. It was weird because she was still so uptight but I wanted to see her.

We were in her room again. She was nervous about kissing Miley. They had kissed only a few times since they started these dates but it was never anything…real. And she was pacing back and forth going on and on about God knows what.

"Mitchie calm down," I said, grabbing her arm and stopping her from moving anymore.

"I can't help it Alex. I don't know what to do."

"At this point if it happens then let it happen."

"But what if I'm…I don't know, like…not good? And I don't _want_ her to know I'm so nervous about this."

"Who cares if you're nervous about this? It's fine. Lots of people get nervous about this. You've only been going on these dates for like…two weeks."

"But you said I have to be confident and I just…I don't know what to do."

"I said be confident because it will impress Miley but if it's giving you this much anxiety then why are you even bothering?" She narrowed her eyes at me and put her hands on her hips.

"_What_? You're the one who told me to do all of this!"

"No, you're the one who wanted me to help you get with Miley. But I told you from the start that you guys aren't each other's type."

"But we've been going along pretty well so far."

"Yeah because I basically made you everything she wants. It's like she's not even dating _you_."

"Well…she wouldn't date _me_ anyway. Who would?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you've been saying all along how difficult I am. I hate so many things that people do and I just…have _so_ many flaws. And I'm aware, okay?"

"So you have no problem completely changing who you are just to please someone? Mitchie, if she can't accept you as you are, weird flaws and all, then she's not worth it." She shook her head and turned away but I grabbed her arm again. "Look, I told you I wanted to help you because I wanted to prove you wrong."

"And you did; I know you can help me and I probably couldn't have gone out with her at all if it wasn't for you," she admitted a little awkwardly and I could tell it was difficult for her to tell me she was wrong.

"And I wanted to prove I was right about you guys not being right for each other. Wasn't me helping you and basically telling you what to say and how to act a big enough giveaway that I was right about that too?"

"But…"

"I get that you like her or that you're attracted to her or whatever but after seeing you for this long I just feel bad okay."

"I thought I told you I didn't want your pity."

"Look, you're a good person, underneath your stubborn personality."

"Gee thanks."

"And if Miley can't see that without you being something that I practically created then-"

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden?" she asked, cutting me off. I stared at her for a moment and actually wondered why the hell I cared.

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"I'm just trying to help you."

"You keep saying that but then you contradict yourself. I'm just nervous about tonight and this isn't helping."

"Just kiss her if you want to so bad. And if you're too nervous then don't do something you're not comfortable with."

"But-" I grabbed her face with both my hands and she stopped talking.

"Mitchie…just _relax_." She took a breath and calmed down a little. But I could still practically _feel_ her nerves radiating off of her. "And stop worrying about Miley. I told you, you're a good person despite how flawed you think you are. Miley might not know how you really are but I do. And if you want my honest opinion, I think she's stupid."

"Why?"

"Because if she won't be interested in you unless you do everything I tell you so that you're the perfect girl for her then it's her loss." I was sick of hearing how hard she was trying because she was afraid of Miley not liking her. I knew I could get her a date because I knew how Miley was but after these past few weeks it was just exhausting. "I don't even care about being right anymore, Mitchie." She kept staring at me and I don't know why but she had never looked more attractive to me.

"Why not?" Here was this girl who didn't even _try_ to impress me; she didn't even want me to be around her. Hell, she pretty much tried to repel me and I'm the one who kept coming back.

"I have no idea." She never tried to hide anything from me. I knew everything she thought was wrong with her. And I still couldn't stop thinking about her. I leaned in but she didn't move a bit. Her face was still in my hands but as I inched closer I noticed her breathing change. I bit my lip before closing the gap and kissing her.

I just stayed there a moment, lightly pressing my lips against hers. But then I actually felt her kissing me back and I moved my hands to her hair and kissed her harder. She held my arms and I felt my head spinning. I couldn't even describe it. I hadn't felt anything like it in God knows how long.

We pulled apart but just stared at each other. No one said anything. I licked my lips and let go of her. She did the same and looked down at the floor. An awkward silence fell between us and I wondered how things even got to this point.

"Um…I'm uh, I'm sorry," I said. I didn't know what to do. And I never thought I would be the one to not know what do in any kind of situation. I was giving her advice this whole time yet I can't even function properly just because of one kiss. "I should go." So I bailed. I grabbed my keys and phone and left her room.

"Alex!" she called out after me and I turned around to see her following me down the hall. "What the hell was that back there?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Really? That was nothing?" I shrugged and looked away from her.

"I don't know, you said you were nervous."

"So you thought you'd just…kiss my nerves away?"

"You kissed me back," I said in defense. But I didn't know why I was getting defensive.

"But you can't just leave like that."

"What's the big deal? You like Miley, remember?"

"Yeah but…"

"But what?"

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" she asked and I felt my mouth go dry and my heart speed up.

"I…" But I couldn't form a single sentence. I turned around and walked away before she could ask me anything else.

I exited the dorms and walked down the street and I just kept going. The cold winter air blew past my face and I shivered in my jacket. I walked for God knows how long. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I never got nervous. This whole thing was about making sure _she_ wasn't nervous and helping her get with someone else. I wasn't supposed to…have _feelings_ for her. She wasn't even my type either for crying out loud.

She was my complete opposite. But everything I hated in everyone else for some reason just pulled me in to her. It's like I was attracted to what annoyed me the most in people. Why was she different? What made her so special? Why did I kiss her? And more importantly why the _hell_ did I leave?

After going over everything in my head I found myself standing outside of her door. I don't know how much time had passed since I left her but I knew any amount of time was too long. I shouldn't have even left in the first place.

I had been practicing what I would say in my head; the first time I had ever actually done that. I just didn't want to mess this up. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I waited for a moment or so before it was opened. And Miley was on the other side.

"Oh," I said, trying not to sound too disappointed. I glanced over her shoulder but couldn't see Mitchie in the room. "I'm sorry I was just looking for Mitchie."

"Hey aren't you the girl from the coffee shop?" she asked but I just wanted to get out of there.

"Yeah I am, but I uh…I got to go," I mumbled awkwardly and walked away again. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. But I kept moving. I don't know what I was expecting. Of course Miley would be there. Miley was the one she's been trying to get with this whole time.

"Alex." I heard my name being called but I knew it was Mitchie. So I kept walking. "Alex, hang on."

"What?" She caught up to me and grabbed my hand to hold me in place.

"Will you stop for a second?"

"What?" I repeated once I stopped walking. I could feel her eyes on me even though I looked anywhere but her. And I hated how she could probably tell what I was feeling.

"I didn't even know Miley was coming here tonight. I didn't think I was going to see her until tomorrow." I stayed silent and shifted on my feet. "When I opened the door I thought…I was hoping it was you."

"Well…looks like I was a little late."

"Alex…"

"Hey, you wanted Miley; you got her. I'll leave you alone now."

"But-"

"I meant every word," I told her honestly before I turned around and left once again.

I lied down on my bed the second I got back to my dorm. It had been a little over an hour since I walked away from Mitchie again. But this time I didn't see a point in going back. I helped her get what she wanted even if they were so wrong for each other. I couldn't help myself.

I stared at the ceiling not knowing what else to do. I hoped that I would just eventually fall asleep but my brain wouldn't shut off long enough to get some sort of peace in my mind. I ran my hands over my face and rubbed my eyes before I heard a knock on my door.

I dragged myself out of my bed, not really caring who it was. I didn't know what anyone could possibly want from me right now but I opened the door without checking. To my surprise, Mitchie stood in front of me with a look I couldn't read.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, genuinely curious. "I thought Miley was with you."

"I had a talk with Miley."

"Did you?"

"Yeah…"

"And…"

"And you were right." I stepped aside and let her walk into my room. "About everything."

"What do you mean?" I closed the door behind her and sat back down on my bed.

"This isn't who I am. I don't know why I let my feelings for Miley control everything…when she wouldn't even like me if it wasn't for you."

"What happened?"

"After everything you said and…after you kissed me…I realized you were right; it wasn't worth it to try so hard for someone who doesn't like me for me. I guess I just didn't think anyone would because I'm so…difficult."

"I would…" I admitted and finally looked up at her.

"I told Miley that we shouldn't see each other anymore. I know we hardly went out for long but still…it just…wasn't right. And at the end of the day…you were always the one I ended up thinking about."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I have no idea why since you're not my type either. You're rude and arrogant and conceited and obnoxious and…you're still somehow so nice and I'm going to admit that, yes, you are actually funny." I chuckled and stood up from my bed.

"Well thank you. And you're not as bad as you think you are, you know."

"We both know I am."

"And yet I still like you."

"You do?" I laughed and nodded my head and then I realized something.

"Put your glasses back on. I was quite fond of the cute nerd look." She blushed a little and looked down before she reached into her coat pocket and pulled her frames out. I knew she kept them in there just in case. I took them from her hands as she took her contacts out and then put them on her. "Much better."

"You really do know what every girl wants, don't you?"

"Most of the time. But I just really want to see you go on a date and know it's going to be me that you end up with at the end of the night."

"Why me?"

"Mitchie, I don't care if there are a million things wrong with you. Yes…I like you…and every last one of your flaws. I don't know when this happened but I just really started to hate seeing you leave with Miley every night." She didn't say anything but this time it actually didn't feel awkward. I felt a little relieved that I got it off my chest…and that she wasn't going to see Miley anymore. "Can I be the one to take you out on a real date this time?" I asked and she gave me a weird look.

"What like right now?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I don't know, isn't it kind of late?"

"Who cares?" She thought for a moment and then she smiled. She actually smiled from cheek to cheek and it was the brightest I've ever seen it.

"Okay."

"Yeah?" She nodded her head and I broke out into a smile that matched her own. Knowing her nerves, I took control and stepped into her to hold her by her waist and I kissed her fiercely. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she immediately kissed me back. And I couldn't think of a time where I felt this happy.

We broke apart after a while but I didn't feel the need to leave or apologize. We were still holding each other but neither of us said anything. She still had that smile on her face and I didn't think it was possible for her to look cuter than she normally did, even when she was annoyed with me or complaining about something.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her and her blush just intensified.

"You were right again. You _could_ get me to smile." She sighed contently. "You sure you still want to go out with me even though you know how I am?" I pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Absolutely."


End file.
